April O'Neil
April O'Neil is a Human/Kraang hybrid who is a friend of the Turtles. Personality Not the typical teenager, April is more comfortable and shy around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn’t meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “normal” again. She also shows to be stubborn at times like when the Turtles infiltrated into T.C.R.I, she constantly insists on coming into TCRI with the Turtles even though it's very dangerous and she's not a very experienced female ninja. Appearance April is a beautiful teenage girl. April is a redhead. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Leo's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wrist bands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with leggings under them, she has blue and yellow socks, and black boots. Once she used to wore glasses and braces. When she transformed into a female horse rider, she wears a low backed, strapless, light pink satin dress. The skirt portion reached to her ankles and a slit running down one side of the dress from the hip exposed her left leg. An oriental design depicted an adult male peafowl standing atop a cherry blossom tree branch was embroidered across the right leg and the outfit was completed with black stockings that reaching her upper legs, light pink high heels, and long light pink satin opera gloves that reaching her upper arms. Relationships Her Family She used to live with her father until he was mutated into a Giant Bat, she is currently live with her aunt. WHen her dad was restored back to normal, she returns to live with him once again until lthe invasion of the Triceratons. She also had a grandfather, who had passed away many years ago, at the old farm. Friends Her friends are Irma, Leo, Mikey and Raph. Romance She is in the love triangle between Donnie and Casey. Enemies Her enemies are Shredder, the Foot Clan, the Kraang and the other evil mutants. She also has a big hatred with vampires. Abilities As a Human/Kraang hybrid she can use the telepathy to sense things and communicate with the Kraang. Splinter has taught her ninjutsu. Trivia *Her favorite subject is "Music". *She has a fear and a BIG hatred against Vampires, including Draculaura (Because her father was mutated into a Giant Bat.). *She has got jealous when she's mistaken when Donnie is 'go' with Draculaura. *After her father was cured, she began to let go her hatred against the Vampires, and became more open to befriend them. *The Kraang have many of her clones. *The clones of her might the way how the Kraang had perfected the mutagen. *She was once a big nerd girl. Category:Humans Category:Mammals Category:Mutants Category:The Kraang Category:Teenagers Category:Good Girls Category:Allies of the Heroes Category:Likes to say Booyakasha! Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes